


at long last

by nctaliaromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Marvel - Freeform, Regret, Vormir, romanogers - Freeform, stevenat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctaliaromanova/pseuds/nctaliaromanova
Summary: “At long last is lasting a little long.” A faint but firm voice emanated from behind him. He could recognise that quote anywhere. He could recognise that voice anywhere.





	at long last

**Author's Note:**

> a fix-it fic for the ending of endgame when Steve returns the stones!

LOCATION: VORMIR

Vormir was enveloped in an eerie fog. The landscape was painted in navy darkness, with flashes of pink and purple streaking through the desolate sky. Vormir was barren; no inhabitants, no vegetation, just an endless wave of smooth sand dunes and rocky cliffs. Steve trudged through the rock and sand beneath him, the briefcase in one hand. The Soul stone was the last stone left to be returned to its rightful location. The Soul stone also meant something even more to him. It was not just an infinity stone. It was Natasha. 

“When I had the gauntlet, I tried. I really tried to bring her back.” Bruce’s words echoed in Steve’s head. He knew that returning the Soul Stone would not bring back Natasha. Bruce said it himself. Natasha was more than a member of the Avengers. She was his partner and his best friend on the team. All these years, they had always been side-by-side, fighting crime, battling gods and aliens and nothing they had ever trained for. Losing her took an emotional toll on him. A major one. 

“Welcome, Steve, son of Sarah.” A hoarse whisper jolted him from his stupor. A dark, hooded figure hovered in front of him. He had finally ascended to the top of the cliff, where two large stone structures stood ominously at both edges. “I’m here to return the stone,” Steve spoke with confidence, hinted with a twinge of guilt. 

“What you seek lies before you. Return the stone to its original resting place. A soul for a soul.” The hooded man continued, following after Steve as he walked to the edge of the cliff. 

Steve knew what was before him. A figure lay motionless at the bottom, shrouded by thick fog. Her red hair dishevelled, arms and legs sprawled in grotesque angles. He took one look at her and retreated. Soul stone in hand, he tossed it over the edge of the cliff. There was no looking back. The final stone had finally been returned. As much as Steve was relieved to know that their job here was done, he could not help but feel intense remorse and guilt about what he had just seen. She was supposed to be back with the team by Stark’s home, celebrating over their victory against the Battle with Thanos. But no, she laid stiff at the base of the cliff. 

“I’m so sorry Natasha. We tried. We really did.” Steve’s voice had been reduced to a sorrowful whisper. “We miss you so much. Everyone.”

He turned around and started walking towards the stairs etched onto the face of the mountain. 

“At long last is lasting a little long.” A faint but firm voice emanated from behind him. He could recognise that quote anywhere. He could recognise that voice anywhere. 

Steve turned around abruptly, coming face to face with his long-time partner. Her hair had been neatly braided, strands of auburn hair framing her face. She wore her signature smirk, the gleam in her eyes restored once again. “Nat?” Steve was in shock. He dropped the briefcase as he ran towards Natasha, struggling to comprehend the fact that Natasha was standing before him. Natasha folded her arms around his back, with Steve doing the same. The warmth radiating from Steve met with Natasha’s icy skin. How the distance erased between the both of them, neither of them knew, but staying together was more important than how they stayed together. 

Tears fell from both of them, tears neither of them wiped away. They meant that Natasha was alive and that Steve had finally managed to save her. He lost her once, he won’t ever lose her again. 

No words were exchanged as they remained in their tight embrace. Just silent sobs and faces of relief. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Steve held onto her hand, willing himself to pull her closer in fear of losing her again. “I missed you too,” Natasha added, remembering what Steve had said earlier on. 

They were finally home.


End file.
